Devices which are used to secure a fastener receptacle, e.g., a nut, to a substructure are well known in the fastener technology. For example, a grommet installed in an opening in the substructure can serve to secure a fastener receptacle to the substructure. The needs of the fastener industry in this regard have changed as new materials are used and increased strength requirements are specified. Thus the prior art devices, while serving the past needs of the industry, are often incapable of fulfilling the new requirements. For example, installation of the prior art devices often require that additional holes be made in the material to secure the device in place, e.g., rivet holes. Such holes, however, reduce the strength of the substructure and such is not a desirable result. In answer to that problem rivetless attachments for fastener receptacles were created. Such new designs answered one need, however, they then proved unsuitable for use in certain types of materials, e.g., composite materials. Another problem which required a solution was the need to prevent the receptacle from rotating relative to the substructure as the mating portion of the fastener was secured therein. Because of the unique characteristics of materials such as composites, as well as, the need for an adjustable feature along with space and size restrictions, it was found that the prior art was unable to provide a solution. Hence the development of the present invention.